


Bokuaka Sickfic Collection

by casper_the_friendly



Series: Haikyuu!! Sickfic Compilation [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fukuroudani, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_the_friendly/pseuds/casper_the_friendly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... I've written a bunch of sickfics (most of which involve vomit) on my tumblr, and I thought I'd put them up on here for anyone who's interested.  It may take me a while to upload everything I have so far, so if you'd like, feel free to check out my tumblr account@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction





	Bokuaka Sickfic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“Akaashi!” Bokuto practically shouted. “Did you see that? He jumped all the way from one building to another! Do you think Hinata could do that? Do you think I could do that? Hey, we should try-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered patiently, for about the 400th time. “Please keep your voice down. It’s impolite to talk in a movie theater.”

He regretted sitting next to Bokuto. He loved his captain, he really did. Really and truly did. As in, he was completely head over heels in love with him, even if he didn’t act like it, even if he didn’t want to be. But love aside, Akaashi could feel his teammates’ eyes on his back, urging him to silence their team’s leader, asking him why he hadn’t been able to already when it was normally a fairly easy task for him. Moreover, he could feel the rest of the audience glaring at him. He couldn’t pay attention to the movie at all.

Although, as Bokuto finally quieted down about halfway through the movie, he realized that the captain’s antics weren’t the only reason he was distracted. He’d felt fine on the way here, but suddenly Akaashi’s stomach felt… off, to say the least. Incredibly nauseas would be the most accurate way to describe the way he felt at that moment.

He muffled a burp into his fist and took a discrete peek at Bokuto, who, being in the aisle seat, was currently blocking Akaashi’s exit. The spiky haired boy was leaning forward in his seat, hands clasped. He was clearly enraptured in the action movie. Akaashi again found himself distracted, this time by the way the light was playing on Bokuto’s face. Akaashi was so out of it that he didn’t even notice when Bokuto turned to face him.

“Akaashi?”

“Shhh, Bokuto-san-“

“Are you okay?” Bokuto frowned. Akaashi’s heart fluttered. Bokuto was so kind, ready to drop everything at even the smallest sign for concern. But Akaashi kept seeing the way he’d stared at the screen in awe, the way he’d been so focused on the movie until Akaashi had distracted him… A focused Bokuto was rare to see outside of the volleyball court, and Akaashi didn’t like being the one to destroy such a beautiful sight.

He nodded. “Thank you for worrying, but I’m fine, Bokuto-san. Just enjoy the movie.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows but nodded and turned back to face the screen. He seemed unsure at first, but by the time ten or so minutes had passed, he seemed to be completely absorbed once more. Akaashi was glad. He was also very queasy, and his head was spinning.

He didn’t regret having dismissed Bokuto’s concern, but he did regret not having been smarter about doing so. He should have just said that he needed the restroom. Now he would be in a tight spot if he did that because it might raise concern.

Still. He really didn’t feel good. He knew now, with inexplicable certainty, that he was going to throw up, and it was going to happen soon. An image of Bokuto watching wide-eyed and paralyzed by fear as Akaashi puked all over himself and the person in front of him flashed through his mind.

He needed out, whether he had to disrupt Bokuto or not.

“Bokuto-san, I need to use the restroom,” he whispered, hoping the older boy wouldn’t think much of it. Bokuto stared at him for a moment. “Bokuto-san, please,” Akaashi’s voice was becoming strained.

Finally, Bokuto nodded, but when Akaashi stood on unsteady feet, the other boy stood, too. Bokuto stepped into the aisle and looked at Akaashi pointedly.

“Akaashi. Are you really-“

Just then Akaashi belched. Loudly. Embarrassingly. And undeniably sickly. His face flamed red and he brought a hand to his mouth, swallowing acid back down but not trusting himself to speak. He shook his head in response to Bokuto’s unfinished question and hoped the older boy would understand.

Fortunately, the captain could be surprisingly perceptive. After a brief moment of panic, a determined look crossed over Bokuto’s face. A moment later, there was a large hand grasping Akaashi’s wrist firmly. It was slightly painful, but a huge and unexpected comfort all the same. It was nice to have someone who cared with him when Akaashi was feeling this bad. Not to mention, Bokuto knew this theater better than Akaashi did and was able to bring him straight to the bathroom.

As soon as he was in a stall, Akaashi fell to his knees. He might have cracked them if Bokuto hadn’t caught him under the arms and slowly lowered him to the ground, where he immediately started heaving over the toilet. It didn’t take much for the previously repressed vomit to come pouring out of his mouth. Akaashi’s eyes watered as some of it dribbled out of his nose, making it nearly impossible to breathe. He felt like a tube of toothpaste being squeezed, slowly but steadily, from overfull to completely empty.

Akaashi had forgotten that Bokuto was there until he spoke. “You’re okay Akaashi, that’s it, don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon.”

As Akaashi’s stomach gave him a reprise, he panted into the toilet and marveled at how calm Bokuto was. Were their situations flipped, Akaashi was sure that he would be panicking. It was so strange to be comforted by his normally emotionally unstable captain. Gratitude washed over Akaashi a moment before a new wave of nausea, and then he was being sick again.

Needless to say, it was an awful experience. The half-digested food was repulsive, and not only because of the loathsome taste. The worst part, for Akaashi, was the fact that he had absolutely no control over it. At times, when he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he even wondered if he might die, helpless. He sobbed, even though he didn’t want to, and felt worse. He choked as some puke got lodged in his throat and coughed until it surged up with twice the normal amount of force.

“Akaashi, keep breathing,” Bokuto’s voice, again, soothed him. It reminded him that there was a large, steady hand on his back, that belonged to someone who cared, who wouldn’t let him suffocate, who was staying even though he was a complete mess.

It wasn’t until later, when Akaashi was cradled in Bokuto’s arms right there on the bathroom floor, the older boy wiping the younger’s face clean without complaint, that Akaashi understood: he and Bokuto were probably more similar than he’d realized.

The loss of control, the sense of helplessness and lack of air, that was something that Bokuto knew how to deal with because he suffered with it on a regular basis. Every time he messed up, he felt like he was floating away in the ocean, unable to swim even though he supposedly knew how.

He’d always called Akaashi his anchor. Akaashi had never understood why. It hadn’t made sense. If you’re drowning, you don’t want an anchor. But in Bokuto’s case, it isn’t the drowning that scared him. It was the helplessness.

It isn’t the anchor’s job to save the swimmer, Akaashi realized. The anchor is just there to remind the swimmer that he can save himself. And if sometimes the anchor is on the shore, offering the swimmer a direct lifeline to salvation, well, that certainly didn’t hurt.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered. Bokuto smiled.

“Of course, Akaashi. I’m glad you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


End file.
